


You're My Valentine!

by HongmoonDescendant (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Happy 2 Apartments [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/HongmoonDescendant
Summary: (Happy 2 Apartments AU: Bauds and Quags meet up after the events of ASoUE and end up living in two apartments nearby each other in a nice, green place with Lemony and Jacquelyn. They attend Mayhem Highschool, and try to live normal lives for once.)Valentine's is upon this group of teens. Violet and Quigley have some slight trouble trying to figure out what to give each other for the day. Hopefully they can get passed their friends' and siblings' mocking remarks and get some time alone - hopefully with the right gift!Cute soft Quiglet fic!!(And some hints at Dunklaus and Fiodora uwu)





	You're My Valentine!

**Author's Note:**

> tumbley blog: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this short, cute Quiglet fic!! ❤
> 
> **EDIT: hi so like this was written before some finalized shit in the current ongoing h2a fic like actually SO they're not in those certain classes, aka this isn't entirely canon to the actual au whoopsiedoodle. this was like a practice run for the au and everyone lost their shit @ it so i decided to make it an actual thing so heeeyyy enjoy this oneshot that turned into the actual au haha aaaaaaa :^)c ty have fun reading soft blushy quiglet stuff**

                "Valentine's is in three days." Klaus said, looking at the calendar on his phone.

                This caused Quigley to suddenly stop screwing around on Google maps, and he snapped his head toward the book-worm boy's direction-

                "The what is in what who now?"

                Klaus didn't even look up, "Valentine's day. Three days."

                " _Fffffuckin'_ shit ok, well, UH-," The boy answered back, suddenly turning his entire body to Klaus, "I - shit - I need to get a Valentine's day gift for Violet, then!?" He said in a panic

                Klaus looked up at him over his glasses,

                "I mean, sure. If you want to."

                Quigley let out an exasperated noise, "That  _means_ I need your HELP, MAN!"

                "Why?"

                " _WhY?_ _"_ Quigley mocked him, "BeCAUSE I need to know what your sister  _LIKES!"_

                "She likes gears and shit." Klaus answered back, ignoring his blatant mocking.

                "I  _know_ that, but what does she  _like?"_ Quigley snapped. Klaus shrugged.

                "Fucking. You're not of any help." The boy said, thoroughly annoyed. He then got up from his chair and stormed out of the room to find someone who could  _actually_ assist him.

* * *

                Carmelita, Isadora, and Violet were each hanging out on the couch in the living room together when Quigley stormed through and out the front door of the apartment.

                "What's his deal?" Carmelita asked, currently painting Isadora's nails, not looking up from her work. Violet shrugged, "Duncan probably did something stupid and pissed him off or something."

                Isadora snorted,

                "Wouldn't be the first time."

                Each of the girls giggled.

                Isadora then glanced up at Violet, "That reminds me, Vi."

                "Yeah? What."

                "You have anything planned for Valentine's?"

                Violet looked up from her laptop to Isadora, "...No ...why?"

                Carmelita grinned, " _Because,_ we KNOW how you and Quigley are a 'thing', or, at least,  _trying_ to be."

                Violet's face turned pink, "What do you mean  _trying?_ And... a  _thing?_ What-?" she scoffed.

                Isadora and Carmelita looked at each other and cackled. Violet turned her eyes back to her laptop, irritated.

                "What I  _mean_ is that you have~ to have at least SOMETHING planned for him, right?" Carmelita said, inspecting Isadora's nails.

                "I mean, yeah."

                "You don't, do you?"

                " _Yes, I do_."

                "Sure."

                "Of course I do!"

                "Uh-huh. Yeah."

                Violet sat upright in her seat, " _Of course I do!"_

                "Ok, I believe you." Carmelita replied sarcastically, which caused Violet to squint at the red-headed girl.

                Violet looked back at her laptop, beginning or type furiously.

                "Told ya you didn't." Carmelita teased, then blowing on Isadora's nails.

                "Fuck off."

* * *

 

                "DUNCAN." Quigley shouted, slamming open the door of he and his siblings' apartment across the way. Jacquelyn snapped her head up from her desk, "Quigley,  _quiet,_ you'll piss off the neighbors."

                Quigley cleared his throat, "My b, Jacky." Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and returned to her computer screen. "Where's Dipshit?" Quigley asked her.

                "In his room."

                "Thanks."

                Quigley then rushed down the hallway to Duncan's room, nearly busting down the door, "DUNCAN, buddy!"

                Duncan responded by jumping in his chair nearly five inches and yelping. Quigley snorted.

                "Dude, what the FUCK!?" Duncan said to him, turning in his swivel chair towards him, utterly pissed.

                "Sorry bro, but uh, I need your help." Quigley apologized, raising his eyebrows. Duncan squinted at him, "No, I'm not doing your homework for you  _again_."

                "Not what I meant, my man."

                "Then what the fuck is it?"

                Quigley raised his hands at his brother's reply, "It's not a big deal my dude, I just need some help with a Valentine's gift!"

                Duncan looked at him with the most irritated, bored look a 16 year old boy could give. Quigley sighed deeply, "Look, Duncan, I fell off the ball, I know. I admit it. I fucked up a bit." Duncan crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. Quigley glared at him,

                "Just help me out, asshole."

                "Sure, but you owe me."

                Quigley rubbed his hands down his face, "Ok, what the fuck do'ya want?"

                "Don't ask me to do your homework again for at  _least_ a month." Duncan replied, pointing at him. Quigley inhaled deeply, "Sure, why not, I don't care." He could probably ask Klaus or even Violet to help him anyhow. Maybe Fiona. She always snuck onto Mayhem Highschool's campus to visit them. She was homeschooled. She could do whatever she wanted.

                "Now," Duncan shook his brother from his thoughts, "Violet's gotten a lot of new interests since we all found each other again and got settled, yeah?"

                Quigley nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

                "Can you name 'em?"

                Quigley thought for a moment. Duncan rolled his eyes, "Are you serious-"

                " _Dude,_ I  _got_ this, shut up." Quigley spat. He brought up a hand, "She... started collecting fancy knives, and comedy's a thing she's into now, and also likes building things that smash stuff? I guess? And... well she likes the Legend of Zelda... mostly Breath of the Wild..." he pointed at his fingers, counting off some things.

                "Aaaand what does that tell you." Duncan asked, bored. He'd already turned his chair back to his computer while his brother rattled on about Violet.

                "...I understand, now." Quigley perked up. He then dashed out of his room.

                "God speed, pilgrim." Duncan murmured.

* * *

                "So what are you going to give to my idiot brother?" Isadora asked, leaning her head on Violet's shoulder later that day. Carmelita had headed home, and now the two girls were alone on the couch, Violet still staring at her laptop screen. She was getting tired.

                "Something with maps? Shit to draw them with?" Violet said, blinking. Her eyes were far too heavy. Isadora laughed, "He loves doing comedy bits with you, use that to your advantage."

                Violet looked at her with a perplexed face, "What even is that supposed to mean."

                "That  _means,_ " Isadora giggled, "Get him something that will make you both laugh whenever he uses it during a bit."

                Violet raised her eyebrows. Suddenly, she had plenty of ideas.

                She pulled the soft purple ribbon from her wrist and proceeded to tie her hair up. Isadora smirked and got up from the couch, "Catch you on the flip-flop, honey."

                "Okiedokie." Violet replied absentmindedly.

* * *

                Valentine's day was upon the teens sooner than they thought, but thankfully, Violet and Quigley were plenty prepared. It was a school day, unfortunately, so they had to wait until at  _least_ lunch time to bless each other with their wonderful and thoughtful little gifts.

                The early morning sun glittered through the windows nearby The Spot™ where the Nerd Crew usually gathered during breaks. As per usual, Violet, Klaus, and the Quagmires along with a couple of the other members arrived first. Then came the others, and Carmelita, fashionably late, as per usual. Fiona never arrived for the morning before-class gathering, it was far too early for her. Clearly.

                Quigley, Duncan, and a couple of the other members of the friend group played on their 3DS's on some fighting game, shouting occasionally. Klaus watched them intently, trying to help Duncan as best as he could.

                Isadora, Violet, and Carmelita sat with a couple of other friends, chattering about dumb jokes and showing each other shitposts on their social media, cackling.

                In a lull in the conversation, Carmelita nudged Violet, "Hey, Vivi, you find a gift for Captain Planet?"

                Violet rolled her eyes, "Yes, I  _did_ actually." She glanced at her backpack, "And I'm sure he'll love it."

                "As much as he loves  _you?"_ Isadora snorted. Carmelita and the others giggled. Violet waved them off, "Don't try to embarrass me, you assholes."

                Meanwhile, Duncan nudged his brother, "Hey, Quig, you get a gift for your  _gal_ _?"_ Quigley snorted, "Of course, after you helped me out, it became pretty clear what I had to get her."

                Klaus squinted at him, "Y'serious?"

                "Duh." Quigley answered, focusing on the game.

                "Do you think she'll plant one on ya if she loves it enough?" Duncan asked.

                "YO, HEY, that's my  _sister,_ my guy." Klaus spat at Duncan. He laughed, nudging his brother in the side.

                "Don't... try to throw the game, man."

                "Not tryin' to. Not my fault you've got one stock left."

                "Oh, fuck off. Get  ** _over_** here,  _jackass."_

                "Nah, man, gotta catch me first."

                The Quagmire brothers proceeded to make snide comments at each other while the others took cheap shots at whatever opportunity. Klaus decided to sit silently and watch the two duke it out.

                "Fuckin - how are ya'll two the last ones left!? That was your fault-" One friend pushed at another, watching the Quagmire boys' characters on their screen.

                "Hey Quig." Duncan asked.

                "What, dippeth-shitteth."

                "You think Violet will slobber all over ya because your gift is  _so good?_ _"_ Duncan quipped. The other members laughed, and Klaus slapped Duncan on the back of the head.

                " ** _GAME!"_** Their 3DS's speakers let out.

                " _You motherfucker you said that on purpose to **throw the game!!"**  _Quigley shouted, punching Duncan in the arm. They all laughed, and Klaus proceeded to playfully grab onto Duncan's hair and shake his head around.

                Violet noticed the chaos, hearing a few choice words, and blushed violently. Carmelita and another friend in their gathering giggled at her.

* * *

                 Classes went on as per usual at the chaotic highschool. Klaus and Violet were in the same required classes together (Klaus, thanks to CLEPping, advanced a year so he could be a sophomore with his sister.). This was also the same with the Quagmires - being in the same required classes.

                Duncan and Isadora pestered Quigley constantly between lulls in conversation about Violet. Klaus did the same with Violet about Quigley.

                The two were now very annoyed with the constant heckling, quite frankly.

                Violet turned around to her brother's desk behind her in their French class, and started to doodle on the corner of his worksheet, "What about you and  _Duncan_ , then, buddy boy?" Klaus let out an exasperated sigh and tried to push her hands away, "Stop drawing dicks -  _I already got him something_ \- stop drawing dicks on my fuckin paper! You do this  _every time-_ "

                "Anarchy, baybeeee." Violet sing-songed, scribbling one more phallic doodle onto the corner before he was able to get her to stop her foolish antics. Her brother then began to violently erase her stupidity, Violet cackling all the while.

                In their algebra class, the Quagmires sat in a circle on the floor on the far end of the classroom, copying each other's answers, as per usual.

                "What'd you get for number 2 A?" Duncan asked, looking at his paper.

                "45." Isadora answered, squinting at her calculator.

                "Wh-what in the fuck, how'd you get  _45?_ Bitch-" Quigley spat, looking at his sister's paper and his.

                "We're gonna fail this l-m-a-o." Duncan said pathetically.

                "Don't... don't say that out loud." Isadora glanced at him, disappointed.

                "What, that we're gonna fail?" Duncan quipped. She shot him a glare. Quigley snorted, "You get something for Klaus, by the way?"

                "Clearly." Duncan answered quickly, redoing the math on the problem in question.

                "Fiona said she'd come and see me at lunch." Isadora piped up randomly, checking her phone.

                Quigley raised his eyebrows, "Oh, is that so?"

                "Don't push it." She shoved a hand in his face. He cackled.

* * *

 

                 Lunch finally came, filling the halls with all four years of students, over two-thousand of them. Thankfully, for some of our orphans, their classes were close enough to The Spot™ that they didn't have to worry about shoving through the busy crowd. For others, it took a few minutes, needless to say.

                " ** _Gaaamers!"_** Shouted Quigley, running up to the group of people already gathered at their usual meeting place. A wave of greetings was heard in his favor, as Isadora arrived, then Klaus, Violet, and finally Duncan. Carmelita arrived later, carrying a plethora of Valentine's gifts, to which she happily showed off. Fiona showed up a little later, dumping a pile of candies into Isadora's lap, who laughed.

                Duncan and Kaus were busy in the corner of the area, while the other people in group did their own thing. Various students walked passed with Valentine's themed balloons and other favors.

                Quigley glanced at Violet, who glanced at him in the same moment. They caught each other's eyes and quickly looked away. Violet threw her head back, sighed, and dug into her backpack. Quigley noticed this, and picked up his backpack, slowly moving towards her.

                At that moment, she had started to move as well,

                And the two ended up bumping into each other, face to face.

                The two teens blushed harshly, Quigley clearing his throat, and Violet gave off a nervous giggle.

                "I, well, I  _did_ get you something, but... I don't think I could give it to you...  _here?"_ Quigley said nervously, holding up his bag. Violet blinked, "Wh-what do you mean..?"

                "Well, uh, I don't think some people will be happy to see it and-well-I-uh-we could go to a teacher who doesn't give that much of a shit, is what I'm trying to say-?" Quigley rambled on, stumbling around on his words. Violet blushed, "What-what?"

                "Just, come on." Quigley said, pulling at Violet's hand, away from the others. They suddenly heard the immature whistles from some friends, and some stupid calls. They each winced, blushed feverishly, and ducked away.

* * *

                "Hey, Doc?" Quigley popped his head into a physics classroom, looking for the teacher.

                "Hey, Quig! Whaddya need?" The teacher asked.

                Doctor Gamun was a very chill teacher, and was friendly with many of Mayhem's "smarter" students. He ran the gaming club, computer science club, and today, his classroom happened to be empty.

                And to this, Quigley felt relief.

                "I... need to give a gift to my gir-uh-fr-well y'know." Quigley fumbled around, holding onto Violet's hand, who poked her head into the classroom, looking at the desktop computers that lined the walls, and the two couches that sat in the middle of the carpeted classroom.

                Dr. Gamun laughed, "Sure, come on in. As long as it's not lewd-"

                " _N-no!_ No, no no no," Quigley spat, his face red, "Hell no, it's not like that." Violet snorted. Quigley slipped in, Violet following, still holding onto his hand.

                "Come on in, guys. I'll leave if you need me to. Stand outside the door, even, keep people from walking in?" The doctor asked.

                Quigley nodded, "Sure, that'd be great, Doc." The teacher nodded and proceeded to step out, closing the door.

                The room was quiet.

                Violet looked down at their still held hands, then around the room, feeling her face get warmer, "It's pretty nice in here. I don't think I've seen a classroom like this before..?"

                Quigley laughed, "Yeah, usually there are a few upperclassmen in here playing board games or someshit." He walked them over to one of the couches, "Have a seat." he said, letting go of her hand finally, flopping down onto a couch. He pulled up his backpack to his side.

                Violet giggled, sitting next to him, sitting her backpack down by her feet.

                The two were quiet for a minute or so.

                "You go first-" They both said at once, then laughing awkwardly at each other.

                "You go, ladies first, clearly." Quigley said. Violet blinked at him, "N-no, I'm sure your's is better than mine-"

                "I insist!" Quigley said. Violet cackled, "You're so  _stubborn,_ fine."

                She opened her bag and dug around again, pulling out a couple cans wrapped in a pleasant little bow, and a small, long box. She handed them to him.

                "Oh,  _shit,_ SILLY STRING!" Quigley shouted happily, looking at the two large cans, "Oooh my  _God,_ Klaus is gonna be so  _fuckin' mad_ _"_ he cackled, looking at them.

                Violet giggled, "Open the present, open it, open it!" She said giddily.

                "Alright, alright, woman! I'm getting there!" He said, placing the cans on the floor. He tore at the wrapping on the box, opening it up-

                " _A MOTHERFUCKIN SLIDE WHISTLE."_ Quigley laughed out loud, admiring the silly instrument in his hand. Violet giggled wildly, "I  _knew_ you'd love it!!"

                Quigley proceeded to play with it, making Violet fall into a torrent of giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.

                The two teens collected themselves before Quigley held up a finger and dug into his own backpack.

                "Now, uh, these aren't like.. allowed on campus, clearly, but, well," The boy said, pulling out a wrapped box. Violet's eyes widened, "What the fuck is this, dude?"

                "Just... just open it, I promise, you'll love it." Quigley said slyly, handing her the gift.

                Violet raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. She took the package. It was a tad heavy.

                Placing it in her lap, she unwrapped it frantically, and lifted the lid...

                "Are these... fucking... oh my  _God_ _Quigley,_ pearlescent knives??" Violet squealed, picking up one of the blades and turning it over in her hand, watching the colors glitter in the fluorescent light of the classroom. Quigley nodded wildly, "Jacquelyn helped me get them, actually. I know how you started collecting knives and, well, just, don't scare Klaus with them." He laughed, remembering how she stood at the end of the hallway one night, holding a knife as a joke to scare her brother.  _"Violet, we talked about this."_ Klaus had said calmly. It was the funniest shit on the planet to Quigley.

                "They're so gorgeous, oh my God, this makes my gift look like utter shit!" She giggled incessantly, gripping onto his arm with her free hand.

                "No, no! Your gift was amazing! I'm gonna abuse the shit out of this whistle, granted it doesn't irritate you." Quigley reassured her.

                "No, no, as long as you use it at the right times. Comedic timing is everything." Violet said, placing the knife back into the case and closing it.

                The two teens giggle at each other for a while before it became quiet again.

                "So," Quigley said.

                "Um..." Violet breathed.

                They glanced around the quiet classroom, suddenly realizing they were completely alone. They both blushed.

                "I bet... Klaus bugged you a lot." Quigley commented.

                Violet laughed nervously, "Yeah, he did. I heckled him about Duncan, though, and drew dicks on his paper, so I got him back, I think."

                Quigley laughed. He looked at her face. Her pink cheeks. Her blue eyes. She blinked at him,

                "What... what is it..?"

                "Can I..."

                "...?"

                "Can... can I... kiss you?"

                Violet's eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly felt violently hot.

                "I mean... s-sure?" She said, looking at him. There was nobody else, here. Why not?

                Quigley licked his lips, and cupped his hands around her face, looking into her eyes,

                "God, you're so fuckin' cute."

                Before Violet could reply, he pulled her face to his and planted a soft kiss onto her lips.

                She melted into his touch, wrapping her arms around him.

                They stayed like this for a few moments, before parting.

                "Well."

                "Wow."

                "Okay, then."

                Violet giggled, pressing her forehead to Quigley's. The boy smiled wildly, "Does this mean we're like... a thing..?"

                "I thought we already were?" Violet grinned. Quigley laughed,

                "Yeah, I suppose we already were."

                The two teens continued to giggle for a few minutes more before collecting their things and heading back to The Spot™.

 


End file.
